Cita a ciegas
by nallely.casas
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Oneshot. Draco y Hermione quedan atascados en una cita a ciegas por culpa de una amiga en común de ambos. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando quedan rodeados de gente que conocen y no pueden abandonar el restaurante?


**No lo pude evitar. En serio. Quería traducir algo diferente y pequeño, y bueno, este fic simplemente me encanta. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la historia original a Marmalade Fever. **

**Cita a ciegas.**

Malena masticó su goma de mascar.

–De todas formas, creo que ustedes dos quedarían perfectos.

–¿Oh, eso crees? –preguntó Hermione, escéptica.

–En serio, cariño, es maravilloso. Es rico, guapo y tiene carácter fuerte, casi como el tuyo. –dijo la mujer rubia, inflando una burbuja.

–¿Pero es inteligente, Malena? –Hermione cruzó los brazos.

–Cariño, es brillante. –Malena sonrió de lado.

–¿Y cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Hermione, tranquilizándose un poco.

–¿Eso lo arruinaría por completo, no crees? Preferiría que los dos no arruinaran las cosas al investigarse el uno al otro, sólo para darme la contraria. –Malena infló otra burbuja y la reventó con su uña.

–Está bien. –dijo Hermione suspirando, exasperada.

–¡Excelente, cariño! La cita es el sábado a las 8 en Chez Delish. Usa una rosa amarilla. –chilló Malena. –¡Lo AMARÁS!

–Espero que tengas razón.

* * *

–¿Dices que es bonita? –preguntó Draco, ajustando el cuello de su camisa en un espejo.

–Está para morirse, cariño. –Malena le aseguró, inflando una burbuja.

–Está bien, saldré con ella. –dijo, acomodando una parte de su cabello con la varita.

Malena chilló.

–La cita es el sábado a las 8 en el Chez Delish. Usa una rosa amarilla. –sonrió. –La AMARÁS.

–Sí, lo que sea.

* * *

Hermione revisó su reloj. Eran las 7:58. Ajustó la rosa amarilla en su vestido y entró al lleno restaurante, mirando alrededor en busca de la otra rosa amarilla.

–No… –susurró.

* * *

Draco llegó temprano. No le gustaba llegar temprano. Prefería llegar elegantemente tarde. Sin embargo, no parecía una buena idea hacerle pensar a su cita que la había dejado plantada. A las 7:59 una sombra cayó sobre la mesa y alzó la mirada para ver a una adorable chica usando una rosa amarilla. Entonces movió un poco la cabeza para poder verla bien.

–Granger. –dijo. –Maldición.

* * *

–¡Malfoy! –respondió Hermione. –¡Maldición!

–¡Voy a matar a Malena! –dijeron al unísono.

Granger se sentó y Draco frunció el ceño.

–¡Ella dijo que eras bonita!

–¡Ella dijo que eras inteligente!

–Bueno, pues noticias para ti, Granger, _soy_ inteligente. –respondió Draco.

–Y yo tengo noticias para ti, Malfoy, un mesero me pellizcó el trasero al entrar. –Se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro.

–¿Por qué te sentaste? –preguntó Draco, alzando una ceja.

–Estos tacones son la muerte. –dijo simplemente. –Pero no te preocupes, ya me voy. –Granger se puso de pie y se sentó de nuevo abruptamente, con una mirada de horror en su rostro.

–¿Ahora qué? –dijo Draco, rodando los ojos.

–No creo que me pueda ir.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó.

–Porque, –dijo, bajando la voz. –¡Todo el personal de El Profeta está ahí!

–¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

–Para que me pueda ir, me verán y después te verán a ti… ¡y sabrán que estuvimos en una cita!

–Yo no podría llamar a esto una cita.

–¡Estamos usando rosas amarillas, idiota! –bufó Hermione, con la cara color escarlata.

–¿Bueno, y por qué no te vas por allá? –Draco apuntó hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Hermione se levantó un poco para mirar alrededor.

–No, nuh uh, de ninguna forma. –dijo firmemente.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Draco, moviéndose para poder ver. Y entonces lo vio. Había cinco mesas ocupadas en esa dirección. En una estaban Harry Potter y Ginny y Ron Weasley. En la otra mesa estaba el Ministro de Magia y su esposa. La tercera mesa estaba ocupada por algunos de sus amigos de Slytherin. En la cuarta estaban Rubeus Hagrid y Olympe Maxime. Y en la quinta y última mesa, estaban nada más y nada menos que su padre (recién salido de Azkabán) y su madre. –NO PODEMOS IRNOS. –dijo, su voz llena de miedo.

–No hasta que todos se vayan. –respondió Hermione, como si estar en compañía uno del otro fuera equivalente a una pena de muerte.

Draco tomó algunos respiros para tranquilizarse.

–Escucha, habla no tan fuerte y trata de no llamar la atención de nadie, ¿está bien?

–Confía en mí, no lo haré. –ciertamente tenían suerte de su mesa estuviera en un lugar donde nadie los vería a menos que se pusieran de pie.

* * *

–Buenas noches y bienvenidos a Chez Delish. Mi nombre es Andre y seré su mesero por esta noche. –dijo Andre. Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. –¿Es su primera cita? –preguntó, viendo las rosas amarillas.

–Esta NO es una cita. –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

–No me digan, –dijo Andre, sorprendido. –Bueno, entones, ¿qué les puedo traer de tomar? –preguntó, sacando un pergamino para notas rápidas.

–Bourbon. –dijo Malfoy, apretando los dientes.

–¿Y para la hermosa dama? –preguntó Andre.

–Shirley Temple, por favor. –respondió.

–Enseguida se los traigo. –inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

–_Shirley Temple, por favor._ –se burló Malfoy, recargándose en su silla.

Hermione golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

–¿Por qué a mí? –preguntó a la nada.

* * *

–Aquí están sus bebidas. –dijo Andre, sonriendo y poniendo una copa frente a cada uno.

–¿Los menús? –gruñó Draco, cruzando los brazos.

–Oh… cierto. Aquí están, señor. –André la sonrió.

–Espero que no estés esperando una propina. –murmuró Draco entre dientes.

–Estaré de vuelta enseguida para tomar su orden. –Andre se fue.

–Tengo una idea. –dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño al ver el menú.

–¿Qué?

–Yo digo que le mandemos la cuente a Malena. –un pequeño brillo malvado apareció en su rostro.

–Sabes, siempre han dicho que eras brillante. No lo creía hasta este momento. –Draco sonrió para sí mismo.

* * *

–… y de postre quiero una rebanada de pay de limón, una cucharada de sorbete de mora, y… dos porciones de pastel de chocolate. –terminó Hermione. Las manos de Andre temblaron mientras se giraba para tomar la orden de Malfoy.

–¿Y usted, señor?

–Quiero el bistec más grande que tengan, una ensalada, una papa al horno, aros de cebolla, una mazorca de maíz, sopa tailandesa de maní, una rebanada de pay de queso de zarzamora y una banana Split.

–Sí, señor. –Andre comenzó a irse.

–Oh, y dos colas de cordero también.

* * *

–Aún están aquí. –siseó Hermione, usando el pequeño espejo que traía en su bolso para ver las otras mesas. –¡Todos ellos!

–Tal vez estamos exagerando. Tal vez nos podemos ir sin que se den cuenta de que estamos juntos. –dijo Draco, lentamente, tomando un sorbo de su Bourbon.

–No… venimos demasiado bien vestidos. Sabrán de inmediato que vinimos con alguien. –dijo Hermione, hiperventilando.

–Podrías decir que te dejaron plantada. –sugirió Draco.

Hermione lo perforó con la mirada.

–¿_Tú_ vas a decir que te dejaron plantado?

–Claro que no.

–Yo tampoco. –dijo Hermione. –¡Oh no!

–¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Draco.

–¡Es Viktor! Se acaba de sentar en la mesa que está junto a la de los reporteros… ¿y quién va con él?

–¿Krum? –dijo Draco, dando un vistazo. –¿Y Pansy? –Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

–No puedo creerlo. –susurró Hermione. –Mi ex y tu ex. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

–Imagina cómo se verían sus hijos… ¡piensas en la nariz que tendrían! –dijo Draco, con una mueca.

–Malfoy, eso fue horrible. –dijo Hermione, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

–_Nosotros_ nos vemos mucho mejor que ellos. –murmuró Draco.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Hermione, girándose hacia él.

–Dije… yo… ¿quieres un rol? –dijo sosteniendo la pequeña canastilla de plan.

–Eh, gracias… pero, ¿qué no dijiste…? –comenzó Hermione.

–Olvídalo.

* * *

–Aquí está su cena. –dijo Andre, poniendo una multitud de comida frente a ellos. Para después retirarse.

–No puedo creer que hayamos ordenado tanto. –dijo Hermione, mirando la comida.

–No puedo esperar para mandarle esta cuenta a Malena. –dijo Malfoy, tomando su tenedor.

–¿Sabe que nos conocemos?

–No que yo sepa. –Malfoy se saltó la ensalada y fue directo al bistec.

–Me pregunto porque nos habría puesto juntos. ¿Crees que en verdad pensaba que nos llevaríamos bien?

–Quién demonios sabe lo que pasa por esa loca masticadora de chicle.

–¿Qué te dijo sobre mí? –preguntó Hermione, comenzando por su pasta.

–Sólo que eras bonita. –rio mientras tomaba la papa. –¿Qué dijo ella sobre mí?

–Dijo que eras rico, guapo, inteligente y que tenías un carácter tan fuerte como el mío.

–¿Y estás de acuerdo? –preguntó.

–¿De acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo con qué?

–¿Bueno, obviamente soy rico, guapo, inteligente y tengo el carácter?

–¿En serio me estás preguntando si te encuentro atractivo? –preguntó Hermione, alzando una ceja.

–Responde mi pregunta.

–Bueno, supongo que eres algo inteligente y si, tienes carácter…

–Vamos, Granger. Escúpelo.

Hermione vaciló.

–Y tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto.

Malfoy se ahogó con su pedazo de bistec, sonrojándose.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, golpeando su propio pecho hasta que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

–Tú preguntaste. –Hermione se encogió de hombros, mirando fijamente a la comida.

–¡No pensé que dirías la verdad!

–¡Soy una persona honesta! –Hubo un silencio incómodo.

–Supongo… que eres algo bonita. –gruñó Malfoy, tan suavemente, que Hermione apenas pudo escucharlo.

–¿Lo… soy? –preguntó, mirándolo sorprendida.

–Algo así.

* * *

–¡Mira! Harry, Ron y Ginny ya se van. –dijo Hermione, relajándose.

–Ya era hora. –murmuró Draco.

–Y… ¡Oh no! ¡Ginny viene para acá!

–¿QUÉ?

–¿HERMIONE? ¿MALFOY? ¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ? ¿ESTÁN EN UNA CITA? –Draco golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa repetidamente. Todos los ocupantes del restaurante tenían sus miradas fijas en ellos.

–¡Shh! –dijo Hermione, jalando a Ginny para que se sentara junto a ella. Pero era demasiado tarde. Todas las personas se habían puesto de pie para ver si lo que se había gritado era verdad.

–¡Los lectores de El Profeta amarán esto! –dijo un reportero.

–¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor Malfoy? –dijo el Ministro de Magia.

–¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí con el pequeño hurón? –preguntó Hagrid.

–¡Draco! –lo regañó Narcissa Malfoy.

–¿Malfoy, amigo, que está pasando? ¿Por qué estás con la sangre sucia? –preguntó Theodore Nott.

Draco golpeó de nuevo la cabeza contra la mesa y Hermione estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

–¡Jovencito… estás… estás… fuera del testamento! –gritó Lucius Malfoy.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó Ron, poniéndose rojo.

–¡Maldita Malena! –dijo Hermione, llorando.

Draco se puso de pie

–¡Era una cita a ciegas! –gritó.

–¡Entonces sí están en una cita! –chilló Ginny.

–Creo que voy a vomitar. –comentó Harry.

–¡Cómo quiera estabas fuera del testamento! ¡Cásate con la sangre sucia si quieres, ya no me importa! –anunció Lucius Malfoy.

–No me voy a casar con ella, ¡ni siquiera quería estar en esta cita!

–¿Herr–mione? ¿Porr qué llorras?

–¡Drakie? ¿Qué es eso de que te casarás con Granger?

–Oh, ¡por el amor de Merlín! –gritó Hermione. –¡Era una cita a ciegas! ¡Y no podíamos irnos sin que alguno de ustedes nos viera!

–¿Están listos para el postre? –preguntó Andre, viniendo con la charola.

–¡Ambos están usando rosas amarillas!

–¡Me voy! Vamos, Narcissa. Tenemos una excomulgación que hacer.

–¡Vámonos Harry, Ginny! ¡Es obvio que Hermione nos ha abandonado por Malfoy!

La multitud se dispersó, dejando a Draco y a Hermione solos en la mesa.

–¡Estoy arruinado! –gruñó Draco, tratando de controlar su respiración.

–¡Mis amigos me odian! –dijo Hermione, en shock.

–¡Tú crees que tengo hermosos ojos!

–¡Tú dijiste que era bonita!

–¿Entonces, el siguiente sábado a la misma hora? –preguntó Draco.

–Me parece bien. –y entonces ambos se sentaron a terminar su postre.


End file.
